He Died Because Of Me
by Forestclaw
Summary: One leaf-bear, WindClan's food was very scarce. Redflower was able to catch some mice on their border, but she loved the taste and she went across the border everyday, and it resulted in war, and her father, died on his last life to save her. ***StormClan Challenge**


From the moment leaf-bare started, Redflower knew this was a dark season for WindClan. Everyday, three hunting patrols went out, and brought back nothing. The Clan had lost three elders, one queen and her kit, and one warrior, the leader even lost a life. One day, Redflower went out by herself, she went by the ThunderClan border, and she saw some Mice and Voles had strayed across to the WindClan side of the border. She was able to catch both of them, and she brought them to the Clan. The elders got a vole, and the queen got the other one. And Redflower got the 2 mice, for the good catch.

Surprisingly, she loved the mice, she even wondered if she was a ThunderClan cat. She was able to get more of the mice, and she soon , with out realizing, she went across the border. She was able to feed her Clan, and before she knew it, Green-leaf came. WindClan had more prey than ever. But she didn't like the rabbits anymore. She loved mice so much she got an idea.

"i'll just go across the border every day to get mice, and i'll wash off my scent. No one will know. ThunderClan has plenty of food." She did it, like she said she got mice ever day. ThunderClan soon became angry as they notices there prey was not as plentiful. With all the mice Redflower ate, and she soon started eating Voles too. Redflower forgot to wash of her scent one day, and the ThunderClan leader, Whitestar came to WindClan, alone to talk to their leader Swiftstar.

"I have come to tell you something, Very, important." Whitestar growled,

"Couldn't this have waited until the gathering?" Swiftstar replied impatiently,"No, we are declaring war on WindClan. We have found your Clans Retched scent, on our border." And before Swiftstar could reply, Whitestar left their camp.

Redflower stood in horror as her father Swiftstar jumped up the Clanrock and called a meeting.

'We are now at war with ThunderClan." The cats in the clearing gasped in fright as Their leader went on.

"they have discovered our scent on the border, and mice bones as well." "We would never step foot in ThunderClan we can't get around in there!" the queen, Littlefoot called holding her 5 moon old kit with her tail,

the Clan started shouting and gossiping,

"SILENCE!" Swiftstar shouted with an angry tone,

" I know we would never go there, but if Whitestar wants war, then war she shall get." And with a flick of his tail, the meeting was dismissed.

_They must have been mistaken, i washed my scent every time! _Redflower was so worried, she didn't know how do deal with this, so she just ignored it.

The Clan prepared for war, the apprentices practiced nothing but battle training. And Swiftstar, her own dear father ignored her. Then the dreadful day came. Both clans met at the border.

"Whitestar, this is pointless. We didn't steal your prey," Swiftstar reasoned

"No, you are to be taught a lesson, you filthy rabbit eaters!" And with that they attacked. Redflower's father was fighting Whitestar. Redflower herself was fighting the deputy, Grayclaw. He lunged at her and she ran to him raking his side. He stood there glaring at her, blood soaking his gray fur, he leaped at her again, but this time he got a blow to her head, she fell to the ground. everything was going black when she heard her fathers voice.

"Redflower, RedFlower no!" And she woke in the medicine cats den to see their medicine cat Flameleaf tending to her wounds.

"oh good your finally awake!" Redflower sat up and looked at Flameleaf

"what happened?" "You were out for four days, we thought we lost you like..." Her voice trailed of and her eyes filled with sadness. "Flameleaf, tell me, what happened," She said worried

"here, I'll show you." She lead Redflower to the outside of camp, to where the grave of their cats are. Redflower saw one that was fresher than the other ones. She looked at the Medicine cat, worry cracking in her throat.

"W-who is t-this?" "It is our beloved leader, Swiftstar." Redflower backed away tear filling her eyes, "he died saving you from ThunderClans deputy. His last words were, 'tell my daughter, she made my life complete" She bowed her head, as Redflower ran to the pond in their territory. She sat by the water as she realized something.

her father died, because of her.


End file.
